pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 5
Pokémon HQ Lab Professor Krane talks to everyone about what he learned while being held hostage. The announcement is made that the Purify Chamber is completed; this means you can now access it from any PC Station. Although the Purification Ceremony can only be done at the Pokémon HQ Lab. Krane's team gathers for a demonstration of the Purify Chamber. After that, you're free to wander around and speak with everyone to learn their thoughts on everything that's happened so far. While they're thrilled that the Purify Chamber is finished, they still feel worried as long as Cipher is manufacturing more Shadow Pokémon. Krane asks you to speak with Datan in his upstairs office to check on his progress investigating the you got from Lovrina. Jovi volunteers to go, but Lily insists you go up and check on him. Datan isn't in his office, however; he's outside pacing the sidewalk in front of Pokémon HQ Lab. Find him and talk to him to learn what's troubling him. The information is encrypted, so you're asked to take the Data Rom to Nett at ONBS Headquarters in Pyrite Town. Nett is known for his computer skills; if anyone can decrypt the Data Rom, Nett can. Pyrite Town is your next destination. First of all, if you enter Pyrite Town and come back to the Pokémon HQ Lab, you can rebattle Aferd. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Supertrainer m 2.png 75px |prize= 1,700 |class=Supertrainer |name=Aferd |game=XD |location=Pokémon HQ Lab |pokemon=2}} | | Now head into Pyrite Town for real. Pyrite Town When you first arrive at Pyrite Town, there is a pair of ONBS correspondents, rushing out to cover another breaking news story. the woman is Marcia and her cameraman is Cameran. You meet up with them again later. For now, head into town and look around. There are a few trainers in Pyrite you can face. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 480 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | You'll eventually see Officer Johnson stopping two shady guys named Folly and Trudly. They're a little important later on. You might remember them from , if you've played it. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Worker.png 75px |prize= 320 |class=Worker |name=Dobit |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f1.png 75px |prize= 340 |class=Chaser |name=Finol |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Rider m.png 75px |prize= 272 |class=Rider |name=Dert |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Hunter.png 75px |prize= 160 |class=Hunter |name=Raling |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png 75px |prize= 340 |class=Chaser |name=Labet |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png 75px |prize= 408 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Doby |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2}} | | You can visit the Poké Mart by the Police Station, which offers the following: | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Right outside the ONBS building is a vending machine that offers the following drinks: | }} | }} ONBS When you're ready, enter ONBS, the big white building. The receptionist, Megg, will greet you. Go up to the second floor. Enter the first room you see. Secc's office is located here. He'll direct you to Nett. On the second floor, go to the bottom right room and watch the live TV broadcast. You can't see Nett without doing this. Find the little girl on this floor. Her name is Kandee. If you take her up to the third floor to her mother, you'll get a Soothe Bell. Nothing else to do on the third floor, so climb the stairs to the roof. Talk to Detro, who will guard the door. Nett tells Detro to let you in. Enter the little penthouse. Inside, talk to Nett and give him the . He says it'll take a little time to analyze. Another ONBS employee, Bitt, says you should go to Rock Poké Spot, to see Duking. Leave ONBS, and Folly and Trudly will talk about a transmitter and a . Go up by the Colosseum and if you don't get in the 's way, you can pick up a Great Ball from the upper right corner. Leave Pyrite Town and go to the Rock Poké Spot. Poké Spots Rock Poké Spot Here you'll see a big bodybuilder, Duking, being interviewed by a news reporter, by the name of Pofty. Duking can't ever get her name right, and calls her Betty. Duking sees you and demonstrates how to catch wild Pokémon, which can only be found in the Poké Spots. He gives you 10 Poké Snacks. Go to the center of the Poké Spot and put a few Snacks on the plate. Duking gives you the Spot Monitor on your P★DA. Duking says there are three Poké Spots: Rock, Oasis, and Cave. Leave the Rock Poké Spot and head over to the Oasis Poké Spot. Oasis Poké Spot Duking will meet you there. He is excited that you want to participate in catching wild Pokémon. He wants you to catch a , , and , and he will trade you for for Trapinch, for Surskit, or for Wooper. Sounds easy. Head over to the Cave Poké Spot. Be sure to save and heal before you do. Cave Poké Spot When you get there, Folly and Trudly will be talking. Folly's Radar will sound off, and their boss, Miror B., will enter. Miror B. invites you to join his team. Say "no," and you'll be forced to battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png 75px |prize= 440 |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name= |game=XD |location=Poké Spot |locationname=Cave Poké Spot |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | After you Snag and defeat his three , Miror B. exits, Folly and Trudly after him. Pick up the that Folly and Trudly leave behind. Now, whenever Miror B. is near, the Radar will go off. Very helpful, because if you miss a Shadow Pokémon, it will go over to Miror B. As you leave, you get an e-mail from Nett. }} }} ! I haven't completed analysis on the }}, but I did make a stunning discovery about 's plan. Please come right away—we need to discuss this in person.}} Throughout your journey you will get a notification when there is a Pokémon at one of the Poké Spots that looks like this: And if you miss a Shadow Pokémon, or in set places which is programmed for Miror B. to appear, you'll get a notification that looks like this: Now head back to ONBS in Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town ONBS The guard tells you that they've taken Megg, the receptionist, hostage. Go up and right. You will battle a few s as you progress. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 720 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Rett |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=2 }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 720 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Mocor |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=3 }} | | | Go up the elevator. You will automatically be attacked. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Torkin |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=3 }} | | | Go to Secc's office. Cipher Peon Elox will attack you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 800 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Elox |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=3 }} | | | Talk to Secc. Apparently, Cipher is looking for Nett because of the Data Rom. In the room right below Secc's office is an item chest containing an |Ether. Go to the news room. You will see Cipher Peon Rixor harassing Ancha, the . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 800 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Rixor |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Before taking the elevator, you have to battle Cipher Peon Mesin first. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Mesin |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Head up the elevator. Cipher Peon Dilly is harassing Kandee and her mother. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Dilly |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | In the room to the right you'll find a Revive. In the bottom right room, you'll find Cipher Peon Edlos. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Edlos |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | In that room by the is an HP Up. Now, the staircase will be guarded by Cipher Peon Lobar. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 880 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Lobar |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Climb the stairs. On the roof, beat Cipher Peon Feldas so you can see Nett. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 920 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Feldas |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Go inside to Nett's office. Nett surrenders the Data Rom to Exol to have Megg back. Exol is a lower rank than an , but higher than a . Nett already copied the data on it, so nothing really matters. But Cipher apparently deleted all of the data. Exol frees Megg, but you come in to confront the big guy. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Exol Headshot.png |size=125px |prize= 1,840 |class=Cipher Cmdr |classlink=Exol |name=Exol |game=XD |location=ONBS |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Exol will leave with the Data Rom. Nett says Cipher is behind the disapperance of the S.S. Libra. He says their next major target is Phenac City. Nett tells you to go rescue their friend Marcia from Cipher. If you want, which will be helpful, you can now buy Great Balls at Agate Village. Agate Village Go to the Poké Mart if you want and you can buy some Great Balls and some Poké Snacks. You can rebattle the trainers here as well. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Man.png |size=75px |prize= 512 |class=Fun Old Man |name=Clerr |game=XD |location=Agate Village |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Rider m.png |size=75px |prize= 170 |class=Rider |name=Hebon |game=XD |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer f.png |size=75px |prize= 300 |class=Cooltrainer |name=Cida |game=XD |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Lady.png |size=75px |prize= 544 |class=Matron |name=Belish |game=XD |location=Agate Village |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png |size=75px |prize= 408 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Dosk |game=XD |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3}} | | | Go ahead and go back to Pokémon HQ Lab once again. Pokémon HQ Lab You can rebattle Aferd once again (any time after beating Miror B.). |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Supertrainer m 2.png 75px |prize= 1,800 |class=Supertrainer |name=Aferd |game=XD |location=Pokémon HQ Lab |pokemon=2}} | | | Now, make your next destination Phenac City.